Irresistible Chapter 7: Bree & Jordan
by Violet-Amy
Summary: Sam puts on Brittany's old Cheerios uniform. Wearing it does things to him...and to everyone who sees him in it. From a GKM prompt. Chapter 7: Cheerios Bree and Jordan are sent by Sue to get the uniform back!


**A/N I: Not a new fic; I'm reposting the chapters of Irresistible as individual stories so that they can each be tagged for the correct characters (except for Jordan, who doesn't have a tag on this site). If you're new to Irresistible and care about the plot (such as it is), you should read the stories in order.**

 **A/N II: This chapter got away from me a bit, in that there are some non-con elements. Sorry. Also some d/s stuff, which I honestly know nothing about, but it's my theory that the characters practicing it aren't necessarily doing it right. If either of these things is troubling for you, you might want to skip this one.**

"Aaah!"

Sam looks around darkened room. Thank god, it was just a dream. He heard voices, he thought, and the name _Jordan_ , and he thought Puck's little sister was there to make him...

But then he hears something again, and he knows he's awake this time, and there's definitely someone here, in the closet maybe. At least it can't really be...

There's a loud clatter of hangers, and then a voice he almost recognizes, but doesn't quite, saying, "Goddamn it, Jordan, you are getting such a spanking later."

It's definitely a female voice, not Puck's mom's, and everything about it is so weird that he's almost sure he really is still dreaming after all, but just in case, he wraps himself tightly in the blankets.

Then the voice he can't quite place says, "Well, I'm sure he's awake now," and the closet door swings open and the light goes on.

Sam buries his head, but then he can't stand not knowing what's going on, so he peers out, careful to expose no more than one eye. "Oh thank god," he says when he sees who it is—even though it's that super scary Cheerio who even Kitty is afraid of, but he's just so relieved that the person with her _isn't_ Puck's sister, it's just another Cheerio, the one with the neck brace. He's so relieved that he almost throws the blankets off himself, but he remembers in time that that's probably still something to avoid if possible.

Scary Cheerio examines his bundled-up form and tells neck brace Cheerio, "He must be wearing it. Apparently he's not as dumb as he looks. Or his SAT scores indicate."

Damn right Sam is wearing the uniform!

He knew Sue would try to get it back, possibly while he was sleeping. He was actually afraid she might come for it herself, so the appearance of two hot cheerleaders is just one more thing to be relieved about. Happy, even. Though he reminds himself to be on guard: with two of them, it'll be that much harder to keep the thing on his person if they try to overpower him.

He wasn't sure if wrapping up in the blanket would block the uniform's effects, but it seems to be working. He's a little turned on, but that's because there are two hot cheerleaders in his bedroom. He's not, like, phlebotinum-level turned on. So if he can get them to leave without revealing himself in the uniform, everything will be totally manageable. And if he can't and he ends up having to fuck the two hot cheerleaders? He can probably live with that.

Attempting to sit up but only managing to prop his head up slightly against the headboard, he decides to try the easy way. "I'm afraid I have to ask you ladies to leave."

"Is that so?" the scary one asks. She sits next to him on the bed but doesn't touch him. Neck brace girl copies her action, but on the other side of Sam. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, we're waiting for you to ask us to leave."

"Oh. Right. Would you please leave?"

"No."

"No?"

"Is there an echo in here, Jordan?" the scary one asks. Jordan smiles but doesn't answer or look away from Sam.

"Why won't you leave?" Sam asks. He's stalling, trying to think of some way out of this situation. He can't get up and make a run for it. He can't yell out for help because his bedroom door is locked (If only he'd thought to check the closet _first_!)—and the door is locked because the absolute _last_ thing he wants is for Carole or Burt to see him in the uniform. Can he maybe overpower the girls and blindfold them, while keeping the uniform completely covered?

"You know why," the scary one says, interrupting his thoughts.

"Look. You're girls, and I don't want to hurt you. But I'm not going to let you have it either, and I will defend myself..." He looks at Jordan, specifically at her neck brace. "...though I'd feel a lot better if _you_ 'd maybe stay out of this altogether," he tells her. "I'd hate for you to reinjure your neck."

Jordan blushes and looks down. The other girl laughs and says, "She didn't injure her neck."

"Oh. Then the brace is for what? Like, fashion?"

Scary cheerleader gets up, walks around to neck brace cheerleader's side of the bed, and puts her hands on her shoulders. "The brace is to show she belongs to me. It's like a collar."

"Like a...like a dog collar?"

Sam looks at Jordan, waiting for her to clarify or maybe object, maybe slap him across the face. But she just keeps looking at the floor. Scary cheerleader smirks and says, "Something like that. You might say she's my bitch."

Jordan's blushing even harder now. Sam tries to catch her eye, but except for a quick glance at scary Cheerio she won't look anywhere but the floor. "Seriously?" he asks her. "Is it some kind of cheerleader hazing thing?"

"She doesn't speak without permission," the scary one says, "and it's not a hazing thing." She removes the neck brace, revealing several small bruises—hickeys, Sam guesses. Then she tells her, "Up!" and Jordan stands immediately. She pushes her back against the wall, but not using any force—in fact, only barely touching her chest with a single finger. She slides a hand up under Jordan's top and gropes her tit—kind of hard, from what Sam can tell—and starts going all sex-crazed vampire on her neck. Jordan whimpers lightly and writhes under her; she makes eye contact with Sam for a few seconds, which is weird and uncomfortable as hell.

So he's really annoyed with his dick for getting hard at this bizarre display. Unless...maybe the phlebotinum works a little even if the uniform is covered up and no one can see it?

Anyway, Jordan's eyes are closed now, so this is his chance. He scoots to the edge of the bed and swings his legs onto the floor. But he's stopped by a high-pitched squeal. Jordan has opened her eyes again and his ratting him out to her...her mistress? Sam has no idea how their thing works, and he'd be really intrigued if they weren't both closing in on him and he had time to wonder.

"Going somewhere?" the scary one asks.

"I really do have to ask you to leave," he tries again.

"Fine. Give us what we want and we'll be on our way."

"No way. It's not safe in Principal Sylvester's hands." Sam's not sure what he means by that, since it apparently only works for a limited number of people, presumably not Sue herself. Nonetheless it's the best thing that's ever happened to him, and there's no way he's giving it up.

Plus...he needs it for the glee club...nationals...etc. It's not like he's _selfish_.

"At least take the blanket off. You know you wanna fuck us."

Well...yeah. Duh. If that were all they wanted Sam would gladly give it to them. He doesn't even think he can pull off lying about wanting to fuck them, and while he's trying to think of _some_ way to answer believably, the scary Cheerio nods at the other one and they rip the blankets off him, and the whole question becomes sort of moot.

The three of them all freeze for a second, the girls taking in the sight of Sam in the uniform and vice versa.

Jordan is the first to move: she pushes Sam onto his back and gives the other girl a pleading look. Other girl nods at her, and Jordan climbs on top of Sam, straddling his waist. She doesn't do anything, though, just sits there while scary cheerleader walks around behind her and pulls her top off. She slowly unhooks a lacy red bra and lets it fall off. "My girl has nice tits, right?" she asks Sam.

Sam nods eagerly. They're _really_ nice.

"You wanna touch 'em?"

Sam nods again. He reaches for them but stops to look in Jordan's eyes to make sure it's okay. Jordan is looking at the other girl, though, so Sam does too. Scary girl says, "You can. She likes when you squeeze her nipples hard." She demonstrates, and Jordan moans and squirms. "Quiet, baby. You want me to let you come later, don't you?" Jordan covers her mouth with her hand and nods vigorously.

Sam cups her breasts softly. He's not going to squeeze, and certainly not hard, because he doesn't want to get her in "trouble" or whatever. But, well, this look she gives him...like she _really_ wants him to squeeze. And it's not like he's not dying to—her tits are amazing, and they're the only part of her, the only part of either of them, that he can actually touch yet. So he gives in, he squeezes...not _hard_ , but hard _ish_ _..._ and Jordan bites her lip and drops her head back. And she _grinds_ , long and hard, against Sam's cock, which is the worst/best thing because they're both still in their spanks.

Scary cheerleader slowly traces the letters on his uniform top with her finger. He doesn't know how she has so much self-control—he and Jordan are dry humping furiously and both about ready to burst by the time she starts on the H. Sam's trying not to be the first one to speak, but he cracks and mutters, "Please." She smirks a little but doesn't respond, just keeps slowly tracing the letters.

She finally _—finally_ —finishes the S and lets her finger trail down to the waistband of his spanks. She snaps the band hard and Sam cries out. "Want me to take these off for you?" she asks.

Yes! Yes, of course he does! But there's got to be a way...he's been racking his brain and he hasn't come up with one yet, but there has _got_ to be a way that he can get them off himself in a way that doesn't leave them vulnerable to being snatched by scary girl or Jordan.

So he bluffs. He knows _she_ must be bluffing—unless she's actually, like, Puck's sister's age, which he doesn't believe for a second, there's no way she's not going crazy too, no matter how well she hides it—so he can do it too, he tells himself. "Nah," he says, his voice shaking. "I'm good." If he could just stop grinding against Jordan, he thinks, she might even believe him.

She obviously doesn't, though, as she just smirks and says, "Suit yourself."

But a few seconds later, something else flashes across her face. Frustration, Sam thinks. Need. She _has_ been bluffing too. She seems to consider something and then announces, "Well, while you're being all _good_ with dry humping my girl and never coming, you're going to eat me out." She steps out of her spanks and skirt and straddles Sam's face, holding onto Jordan's shoulders for balance.

It's totally not fair that scary Cheerio should get to come when he can't—not to mention that strategically it's terrible for him. Sam knows this, in the back of his head, but...but her pussy is right there, right over his face, and he can feel the heat of it on his skin, and he can smell her juices—and _see_ them, like they might just drip down onto his face—but he can't wait for them to _maybe_ drip, he needs to touch, he needs to taste, he needs to _do something_ even if he knows it won't really help.

But...maybe he can do _something_ without doing _that._

Her ass.

Scary Cheerio has a super nice ass—almost as nice as her pussy and, more importantly, he's pretty sure girls can't come just from having stuff done to their asses. He takes a cheek in each hand and squeezes hard. _Hard_ , not hard _ish_ like with Jordan's tits. She gasps once—then a second time, harder, when he smacks one of them. He wonders if he's gone too far, but she goes, "Again!" so he smacks her ass again, harder, and it makes a cracking sound that he wants so bad to come to. He places his lips on her cheek, right where he smacked, and the skin there is so hot. Almost as hot as her cunt, he thinks, before he remembers he has to ignore that particular part of her.

He can't see what she's doing, and he really wants to—especially when she rocks against him and moans, "Fuck, Jordan. _Good girl._ " And the way she's rocking—whether it's because it's her plan or it's just because of whatever Jordan's doing—keeps positioning her slit right in front of his mouth. He tries to touch only her ass, her thighs, anywhere that can't possibly make her come, but, well, she's pretty flexible, and she's moving around a lot for someone in a position as awkward as her current one, and it's just inevitable that his tongue eventually slides in accidentally between her folds, and _holy fucking shit_ she tastes good in there. Inside her cunt is exactly where he needs to be—he needs his cock to be in there, and it can't, not yet, but he'll settle for whatever part of himself he _can_ get in.

Bucking up desperately against Jordan—even though it doesn't help in the least—Sam tries to use whatever limited powers of concentration and self-control he has to avoid scary Cheerio's clitoris. If touching a girl's clit is the only way to make her come—and he's heard conflicting reports on this—then if he can just avoid it he still has a chance. He forces himself to lick slowly and lightly, anywhere and everywhere _except_ her clitoris. It's so hard not to just give her a fast and sloppy tongue-lashing _everywhere_ , not to just thrust his tongue hard inside her and fuck her with it...but his plan actually seems to be working.

She's trying to move her hips, but he has a firm hold on them. Under his fingers he can feel her body start to tremble. Finally she says, "Fuck. Come _on_."

"You want me to make you come?"

She lets out an exasperated huff in reply.

"Then let me fuck you. Tell your...your pet..." He can't bring himself to call the other girl her bitch. "...to get off me, let me take the spanks off and hold onto them myself, and—"

"Fuck you. Jordan?"

She must have given a signal to Jordan or something—Sam can't see—and before he knows it Jordan has grabbed his hands away from scary girl, and scary girl has shifted forward so she's on her hands and knees and she's humping Sam's face hard. He could probably overpower her, but it doesn't even occur to him to try—he doesn't even really want her to stop anymore. He extends his tongue and lets it fill her tight hole, he savors her juices as she bucks her hips and rubs her clitoris against his mouth. He pulls his hands free from Jordan's and uses them not to try to stop the girl on top of him, but to grip her ass and urge her back and forth, back and forth, until she squeezes his head tight between her knees and cries out. She clenches around his tongue and grinds faster and harder than ever while biting the fabric of his Cheerios top to muffle her screams.

Sam can't breathe that well, so as soon as the girl goes limp and still he pushes her off his face and down onto his chest. He can see Jordan again—she's still grinding on him, and now she's squeezing her own nipples too. Her lips are white from how hard she's biting them, and from her expression Sam can tell she's as desperate to come as he is. Maybe...while the other girl is recovering from her orgasm and not paying attention...He catches Jordan's eye and tries to pantomime to her, though he's not sure what his plan is exactly.

And anyway it doesn't matter, because as soon as Jordan sees him trying to signal to her she taps on the other girl's shoulder and, when she looks up, glances at him meaningfully, effectively ratting him out. Scary girl shakes her head and chuckles. She slaps Jordan on the ass and orders, "Off him, baby." Jordan whimpers but complies, rolling off to the side.

Scary Cheerio slides down a little and starts teasing at Sam's cock— _over_ the spanks. He tries not to buck up and rub against her hand, but it's useless, he has no control. Then she starts mouthing at it, basically giving him head _through_ the the spanks, and it's just so...he can't even...

His whole body is completely tense and on edge. He doesn't even realize he's squeezing her ass again—hard—until he hears her says, "Jordan, grab his hands." She does, and he squeezes them just as hard. He really doesn't want to hurt either of them, and especially not Jordan, but he literally can't help it.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to take these off for you?" the scary one asks, toying at the elastic band on his inner thigh.

Jordan looks at him pleadingly. Her face is all red and sweaty and she looks as desperate as he feels. "At least let Jordan come," Sam says.

"LOL, you're funny. You should have figured out by now that she doesn't get to come either until I take these off you and let you fuck her." She sits up and faces him, straddling his dick in the same position Jordan was in earlier. "Does that make it easier for you? If you can pretend you're giving them to me for Jordan and not for yourself?"

Yeah, it does make it a little easier actually. Or...or, actually, it doesn't even matter _why_ , it just matters that he can't stand it for a second longer. "Take them," he says. "Take them, burn them, whatever. Just... _please_."

Scary girl climbs off him and he raises his ass to make it easier for her to pull them off. She doesn't, though—she says, "Jordan?" and Jordan extricates her hands from Sam's and scrambles over to pull the spanks and skirt off. She throws them across the room, toward the door, and stares at Sam's cock hungrily. Like, he thinks her mouth is literally watering. She makes a move to touch it, but before she can, her mistress or whatever smacks her butt and tells her, "Down, girl." Jordan whines, earning herself another smack, and looks at the other girl piteously, before she obediently backs away from Sam and kneels on the corner of the bed.

Sam half-sits and tries to reach out to her, but the scary cheerleader goes, "Jordan! Hold him!" and before he knows it Jordan is on top of his chest, tits right in his face—but no part of her touching his dick, where he _really_ needs it—holding his hands against the mattress. And so he does the only thing he can: he sucks a breast into his mouth and he humps up blindly, hoping that some skin somewhere will rub against his cock.

It doesn't. He'll just have to wait it out, he realizes. Now that he doesn't have the full uniform on, his need should become less desperate soon. More like just normal horniness. The kind he can take care of on his own—if he ever gets rid of these girls, or at least gets his hands free.

Except...the desperation doesn't subside. Not even a little. It doesn't help that now, in addition to the girl with her tits in his face, he's got another girl sucking hickeys into the insides of his thighs while _just barely_ avoiding touching his cock and balls. That would be enough by itself, but still, it's more than that. He realizes he was wrong in thinking the uniform only affected him if he had the whole thing on. As long as he's still wearing any part of it he's screwed...or in his present situation, _not_ screwed, which is much worse.

He wrests his hands free and manages to push Jordan off him. "What do you want?" he asks the girl whose head is so close to—and yet _so fucking far_ from—his crotch. "You want the top too? The whole uniform? Fucking take it and get out."

"That would be lovely," the girl says, smirking again. "Even though you didn't offer very graciously."

Sam pulls the top off and tosses it to her. He wants to toss it _at_ her, but he's scared of what she might do if he pisses her off too much. She folds it slowly and puts it, along with the rest of the uniform, into a backpack. He's actually relieved...he no longer thinks the uniform is the greatest thing ever, and he hopes to never to see it again.

He lies back and takes his dick in hand, not caring whether the girls are going to watch him or leave or...or paddle each other or what. He jerks himself hard and fast and...and..."Fuck. Oh _fuck_." It's not helping _at all_. He still needs them, even after taking off the entire uniform. "Wait!" he yells, opening his eyes to see if they're still there. Thank god, they are. "Don't go. Please."

"Why not?" scary cheerleader asks, all fake-innocent.

"I need..."

"I know what you need. And don't worry, I'm not _that_ cruel. Well, to you I would be, but not to my baby. She's been so good." Jordan tries to smile, but...well, she's in as bad a place as Sam is. Scary girl gets back on the bed, straddling Sam but hovering above him, not actually _on_ his crotch yet. But there's something this time, something very slight that he can actually feel on his cock—maybe it's just a stray pubic hair or something, but it feels so good he thinks it might actually be enough.

Miraculously, though, he doesn't have to settle for a stray hair. She actually, finally, really lowers herself down, letting her cunt swallow up his cock. The suddenness of it—after all this waiting—almost knocks him out. Hoping like hell she isn't just teasing still, Sam grabs her hips and holds them tight as he thrusts up into her. Fuck, fuck, fuck, it's so good. He almost doesn't hear her say, "Call my name when you come."

"What...?"

"It's Bree."

"Oh, oh, oh... _Bree_!" He arches up, lifting her clear off the bed as his come starts to fill her pussy. He flips them, needing to be on top so he can thrust into her harder. "Bree!" he chants with each powerful, deep thrust. "Bree! Oh fuck, oh fuck, Breeee!"

He keeps coming for a long time—like as long as Brittany used to sometimes. He had no idea it was even possible for guys to keep coming that long, and it's mind-blowingly good.

Except that then he can't stop pumping into her—he can't even stop chanting her name—even when he's not really coming anymore. It's just...he's still so hard! And he still doesn't feel satisfied _at all_ , even after coming and coming and coming.

Bree pats his ass. "Sammy?"

"Bree!"

"It's time to stop fucking me now."

"No!" he cries, fucking into her harder and faster.

"If you don't get off me, how are you going to fuck Jordan?"

Jordan! Fuck, how could he forget about Jordan? He looks around and there she is, nearly in tears, hand moving furiously inside her spanks even though—as Sam knows _all_ too well—her own hand can't help. He reaches for her, only to have Bree slap his hand. "Hold on there, cowboy. You're going to fuck her, but you're going to wait until I tell you you can."

"No!" Sam says. "We've had enough of your bullshit. She needs it even worse than I do, and if you think we're going to..." But Jordan is shaking her head at him, pleading with him with her eyes—she even clasps her hands together and everything. "Fine," he sighs, making a mental note to get Jordan alone at school as soon as possible to find out if she's actually scared Bree will hurt her or just what's going on. "We'll do it your way."

"Of course we will. Get up."

Sam stands up and holds Jordan's hand. She squeezes it back as they both watch Bree rearrange herself on the bed so she's propped up against the headboard with her legs spread wide.

"So here's what's going to happen. Jordan, baby, I want your face in my pussy, ass in the air, legs open wide. Sammy, when I tell you— _and not before_ —you are going to get on your knees behind my girl and fuck her doggy-style. She loves being taken like a bitch. Don't you, baby?"

Jordan nods.

"You can talk, baby. You've been such a good girl, you can talk for the rest of the night."

"Thank you," Jordan says softly. Her voice is all husky and sultry—it totally makes Sam want to fuck her throat. Not that he wouldn't want that anyway.

"You're welcome, baby." Bree gives her a look that's almost— _almost_ —kind of sweet. It's gone a second later, though, as she tells her, "Now lose the rest of your clothes and bury your face in my twat and eat Sammy's spunk out of me."

"Yes, mistress," Jordan says as she hurries to follow Bree's orders.

Sam tries not to watch. He knows there's no part of seeing a hot cheerleader, ass in the air and legs open wide, eating _his_ spunk out of the pussy of another hot cheerleader, that's going to make waiting any more bearable. But on the other hand...how can he _resist_ watching? Especially when they're both so loudly enjoying their activity?

Jordan—although she has permission now—can't exactly _speak_ with her mouth occupied as it is, but she is moaning super loud and enthusiastically. Bree, meanwhile, is keeping up a running commentary—"God, so good, Jordan, yeah, right there, baby, fuck..."—while tangling one hand into Jordan's hair and using the other to play with her own nipples.

And then apparently Jordan does something Bree _really_ likes—Sam has no idea what because he's too busy staring at Jordan's cunt, which is red and glistening and visibly throbbing—and Bree cries out really fucking loudly. Loudly enough that Sam actually thinks of Burt and Carole and how it would be very bad for them to hear them, and he says, "Please! Try to keep it—"

"Fuck her _now_ ," Bree cuts him off.

Immediately forgetting all thoughts of the Hudmels, Sam positions himself on his knees behind Jordan. He pushes his cock inside her warm, wet, welcoming walls, hearing her wail into the pussy of the writhing, screaming girl in front of her. He gets no more than two or three thrusts in before he feels those walls seize up and squeeze his cock, and maybe one more after that before his own release—which he's been needing _so_ bad—finally begins. That cunt is gripping him so tight that it's actually kind of difficult to keep moving, but he wouldn't—he _couldn't_ —stop pumping into her for the world. He just lets his body fulfill its needs, adding his own moans and cries to those of the girls. With one last, shuddering thrust he finally finds relief, as he unloads one last spurt of come deep inside her.

"Don't stop, Sam, please!" Jordan begs him as she keeps moving back and forth on his cock. And he tries to keep going for her, but he's completely exhausted, not to mention softening.

He's barely aware of Bree pushing him out of the way. Normally he'd be very interested in see what Bree is doing that has Jordan continuing to writhe and scream, but right now all he can do is lie there and try to catch his breath. Eventually the girls go quiet and still and lie there with him.

Not for long though. Pretty soon Bree is standing up and putting her uniform back on. Jordan follows suit while Sam just watches them, still exhausted. Once they're dressed, Jordan says, "Thank you, mistress," and she kisses Bree's hand.

"You liked that, baby?"

Jordan nods enthusiastically.

"You wanna do it again some time?"

More enthusiastic nodding.

"How can I say no when you give me those big puppy dog eyes?" Bree takes the uniform out of her backpack and tosses it onto the bed. "You keep it," she tells Sam. "We'll be back some time."

Bree unlocks the bedroom door and the girls just walk out. Sam can't even muster the energy to worry about what will happen if Burt or Carole see them.

He looks at the uniform, vaguely remembering wanting to be rid of it. But...even though the hours (seemingly anyway) of not being able to fuck the girls was pure torture, finally getting to made it totally worthwhile. So...he puts the thing back on.

He's just collapsing back onto the bed—not even bothering to get under the sheets or anything—when there's a knock at his door. Before he can even ask whoever it is to give him a second, the door opens.

Finn comes bumbling in, going, "Sam, what's going...oh shit."


End file.
